Let's make an oath to live together
by cortisoll
Summary: Some nights she'd read her poems and letters to him, other nights they'd lay silently in the dark, sharing and reveling in the ordinary island life together. [Post-KH3 Sokai - contains spoilers]


Inspired by the translated lyrics of Chikai by our dearest Utada Hikaru, I decided to write this fanfic. I imagine this happening years after KH3's ending. A much happier time.

* * *

Kairi felt the warm breeze against her skin, the soft sand beneath her, the sound of waves filling her ears. The sun, once so high up in the sky, was nearing the edge of the water now, pink and orange hues painted delicately across the horizon. She had a pad of paper resting against her raised knees and pencil behind her ears.

It seemed not too long ago that she had been adventuring with Sora and Riku across the worlds and, yet, it had been months - _or, maybe at least a year now _\- since she had come back home.

The islands had always been to dear to Kairi, but lately she felt so enamored by the simplicity of the life they offered. Days were long, hot, and humid, and the sun shone down splendidly most days; other days, rain poured and flooded the roads.

Today had been scorching. Kairi's soft cotton pink dress stirred with the breeze. Her sandals lay ahead of her, discarded for the moment in the sand. She always spent the end of the day reflecting and putting her thoughts to paper.

Riku visited home often but his heart still took him to various worlds. Since he was a child, he had always dreamed of seeing the world for himself, and his adventurous spirit was still lively. Kairi smiled fondly, remembering the last time she had seen him. They had been visiting the play island together, sitting on the tree like they did as kids, and he told her about the escapades he and the King had gotten themselves involved in: visiting the Princesses of Heart, Aqua and the others; Twilight Town.

Kairi liked to visit her other friends too, although it had been a while now since she last saw them. She liked getting to see Axel and surprising him with sea salt ice cream. His surprised grin, grateful eyes shining under the twilit sky.

Things were so quiet nowadays.

Closer to the shore, Sora, Tidus, Wakka, and a few of the other townsfolk were carrying in fish they had caught in their nets earlier in the day. The boys - or perhaps they truly were men now - were ankle deep in the water, helping each other with the heavy load.

Kairi had helped out earlier as well, collecting fruits with some of the other folk. She had sit down to rest only a few moments ago, sitting down to collect her thoughts like she did at the end of each day; with her paper and pencil handy. It helped her remember each day, writing it down. Each ordinary day was special to her.

"Kairi!"

Jolted from her thoughts, Kairi looked up and saw Sora walking towards her in the sand. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt, like he usually wore while doing physical labour. He had a smile on his face. Water was glistening off of his arms. _When had she started noticing his muscles like that?_

"Done for the day?" She smiled, looking up at him.

"Yep." He sat down on the sand beside her, his arms going around his neck to stretch. "I'm beat!"

Kairi couldn't help but let out a soft giggle. "Keyblade masters get tired wrangling a few fish?"

Sora groaned, "gimme a break, Kairi." Glancing at her, he saw the pencil tucked behind her ear and chuckled. "Hey, what are you writing about_ anyway_? I saw you looking my way earlier."

Kairi felt the blush creep up in her cheeks. "I wasn't.. looking..."

When had Sora become this _bold_? He was no longer a fool to the power he had over her. Kairi couldn't help but look down into her lap, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. She _had_ been looking over at him earlier, while he was wrangling the fish with the others. The way his muscles extended and flexed.

"Will you let me read what you wrote today?" He asked, looking over at her with a smile.

Kairi looked up, meeting his gaze; his bright blue eyes shimmering. Her heart tightened in her chest. She couldn't help but smile at his sincerity. "Mhm," she said quietly, bringing her pad of paper close to her chest. She always read the letters she had written to him, and he in turn, always listened quietly in contemplation. She had written him so many throughout the years, while they had been apart.

Gazing at him, overcome with warmth and affection, and him the same, Kairi couldn't help but wonder: when had everything become so simple?

...

All throughout dinner, Kairi was quiet. Her father and mother had guests over, and they chatted amongst themselves, laughter echoing throughout the large home. Her father, the mayor, was hosting some of the other town officials. They passed dishes, poured each other wine. Usually Kairi was more talkative but she was noticeably quiet and withdrawn the entire evening, and a few of the guests took notice. Kairi's father allowed her to retire to her bedroom during dinner, despite slight objections from her mother. Her parents shared a concerned glance, as Kairi quietly left the table and retreated into the hallway.

After walking quickly up the stairs, Kairi made her way through the long dark hall towards her bedroom. Turning the handle, she was greeted by the soft comfort of the evening sky pouring through her window. Kairi let out a deep sigh, closing the door behind her. The heaviness lifted from her and she sat down on her bed, back resting against her bedroom wall.

What had come over her all of a sudden? She had always felt _burdened_ after dinner, as the skies grew darker in the evening.

Selphie had come over earlier that evening, after Sora had walked her home. She had talked about Tidus and how she felt frustrated that he wasn't spending as much time with her lately. Kairi asked why Selphie couldn't just ask Tidus to hang out, and Selphie let out an angry pout. _"It doesn't work like that Kairi!" _Kairi couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Selphie always made things harder for herself.

Now she was alone.

Clouds had formed outside since she had sat down for dinner.

Reflecting on her day further, Kairi couldn't help but remember the feeling of Sora's lips against her hand, as he said goodbye to her at her door. These days, he always walked her home, always said goodbye with a soft kiss on her hand. A shiver traveled throughout her body.

Kairi spent every day she could with Sora, like they did in their childhood. Helping out the townsfolk, rowing out to the play island like they used to, meeting with Riku the days he visited; trying to cherish ordinary islander life. For so many years they had been kept apart from this place, swept up in some destiny they could have never imagined when they were young.

Every single moment with Sora on the islands was a blessing. Watching him from afar as he worked, the feel of his rough hands against her own, how she couldn't help but steal kisses from him when he smiled at her the way he often did.

Those years she had been left alone on the islands, she wanted nothing more than to leave. Walking to and from school all alone, quietly retreating to her room. She must have felt a lot like Riku when he was younger: quiet and withdrawn; feeling disconnected and wanting nothing more than to leave the islands. Kairi had wanted to see other worlds like Riku did but she had always thought of the islands as her home. That was until Sora and Riku were taken from her, swept away by the currents of a heavy destiny, and she had to live the ordinary days without them. Alone.

Sora being here made the islands feel like _home_ again.

Kairi's gummiphone chimed brightly and lit up the dark room for a brief moment. She forgot she had left it on her bed earlier, before heading down for dinner. Even before picking it up, she knew it was a message from Sora.

_I'm outside. _

Kairi quickly stood up, walked to the other side of her room and lifted up her bedroom window. Rain was just starting to fall now. Like déjà vu, Sora appeared in view, flashing her a bright smile, and fit right through her window. She closed it directly behind him, grabbing his hand softly, and guiding him over to her bed. His hands were warm.

Sora was quiet, and in the dark she could just barely make out his features. He had changed clothing from earlier, now wearing a dark colored t-shirt and sweat pants. A soft smile adorned his face.

Squeezing her hand before letting go, Sora took off his shoes and lay down beside her on her purple duvet. Kairi settled her head on his chest and draped her arm over his abdomen, lifting his t-shirt every so slightly to rest her hand directly against his skin. He always shivered when she did that. His arm rested underneath her.

They did this every night they could. Some nights it was too difficult for Sora to sneak in because of her parents but on nights when the mayor had guests over, it was easier because they were distracted entertaining.

Some nights she'd read her poems and letters to him, other nights they'd lay silently in the dark, sharing and reveling in the ordinary island life together. Every night that Kairi listened to the sound of his heart beating against his chest, was a gentle and warm reminder that Sora was there with her, and that they had both somehow found their way back to each other, after everything they had been through.

Every ordinary day they spent together was a blessing. These past few months, for the first time in a long time, Kairi felt like she was truly _home_.

Tears fell from her eyes like they usually did on evenings like this, and she lifted herself up to kiss him softly in the dark, her hand cupping his cheek tenderly.

Sora's hands went around her back, pulling her closer against him as he responded to her lips touching his. His hands felt rough against her skin.

Sora let out a small chuckle, pulling away for a moment to glance up at her. Kairi giggled softly in return, eyes still glistening with tears in the darkness. Each taking a moment to etch this memory into their hearts, before being swept up in each other's presence, lips meeting again once more.

She felt him there, solid against her. He didn't disappear this time, didn't slip through her fingers.

Every day that they were alive, every day that they could spend _together_, they would cherish.

...

_Let's make an oath to live together._

* * *

Anyone else feel broken after KH3? This fic was an act of self-care for me. I imagine once Sora and Kairi are eventually reunited, they will not want to be apart. Thank you for reading and I appreciate any reviews :)


End file.
